A Billion More Things To Worry About
by XxQueensOfPercyFanFictionxX
Summary: Basically the story that everyone has been writing. The one where Magnus and Annabeth have that conversation from the end of SOS, but with a twist, why was Black Space playing in the HoO era? / ONE SHOT /
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Something that bugged me in Haymitch Abernathy and the Sword of Summer was that Annabeth was still a teenager. That meant it wasn't a sequel series to BoO, but at this rate, not even Trials of Apollo will be that.**

 **Another thing that grabbed me was "Blank Space" being played. Magnus is familiar with it from Midgard (our world), but if it's still the HoO timeline (Since Annabeth is a teenager), this would have been 3 years before the songs' release, but I can let that go for the sake of comedy.**

 **Then I saw "I Know Places" I'm not the biggest Swiftie, so correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that also from 1989 (released in October 2014)? Taylor Swift has had many other hits that could've been used there (Like Mean, I actually liked that song). So why choose one that most people haven't heard?**

 **I then skimmed back to the beginning to double check what age Magnus said Annabeth was. This could be two errors on Rick's part (though when has he used a song title?) or he could be cluing us on to the fact that something may have occurred after Blood of Olympus' terrible ending.**

 **It's a long shot, but I'm too excited to stop now, so without further ado,**

 **Magnus Chase and The Hammer of Thor**

 **Chapter One: A Bazillion More Things That Could Go Wrong**

 **Magnus' POV**

There are yelling across the hall talks ("Magnus! Clean your room!" "No Mom, I'm busy," "With what?"). There are dinner table talks ("So, how was school today," "Ok," "What happened"). There are sitting on the couch talks ("We need to talk about your grades," "Not this again…") and so many others I've had before. This wasn't any of them, for better or worse, I dunno.

Annabeth had decided to go first in telling me her tale. Well more lie she just flat out said it. Once we reached the hotel she was staying at (one I'd never seen before). she tossed me a Yankees (I know, Red Sox are so much better*) cap . Then she told me to put it on. I was confused at first, didn't she know what people in Boston would do to you if they saw that? Once I did, it wasn't long (maybe four seconds) until I looked into where my reflection would be, and I was invisible just like Annabeth. With what seemed to be the snap of her fingers, she dissapeared too. "Follow my lead," she said, and yanked my hand.

We walked right past check in, right past the gift shop (why do hotels even have those?) until finally, we got to a wall. Annabeth sighed, and took something out of what I'm guessing was her coat pocket, and held it to the wall. To my surprise, it opened. We crawled through it to a hidden elevator covered in Greek letters. The walls, the floor- pretty much everything was marble right down to the button, yes there was only one, no I did not know why.

Annabeth pressed it, and the elevator went from zero to a hundred real fast. "What the Helheim was that?" I asked, when I got the courage to speak.

"That's a new one," Annabeth noted, what did she mean by that? "I'm just keeping us safe, there have been one too many Manticore attacks in this area, and I'm really not in the mood to fight it of anymore. Besides, its closer to Olympus here." She snapped her fingers and was visible again, "Hand me my cap back," I tossed it in her general direction and miracuously, she caught it.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a strange apartment house thingy, not your typical hotel room. "Where are we?" I asked, nearly knocking down a giant coat rack with giant coats.

"A safe haven for demigods," she said, "Mom and I just designed them," she walked up to some colums and looked up at them, "We still have to fix a few things, but at least there isn't a mix of Ionic and Dorian colums," she cringed at the thought.

"Are you a demigod too?" I asked, I couldn't keep my questions in anymore. "Who's your mom? Can you help me with something? Have you died yet?" So what if I came on a little strong? It was pretty hard to talk to Blitz and Hearth, and even Sam about this. Annabeth just acted like she was used to that. Then I realized how bad it would've been if she was normal, but c'mon, invisibility, secret entrances, something had to be going on.

"Yes and no to the first one," she said, "My mom is Athena, and maybe, depends on what it is," she didn't seem at all confused until the fourth question "kind of, It's a long story. Who's your parent, Apollo? Hermes? Or is he a minor god?"

"Hermes?" I asked, I was confused, I didn't recall any Norse gods with a name like that, and I was fairly certian Athena was Greek. "Isn't that a disease? My dad is Frey and-" I paused. "Athena? Isn't that Greek?"

She was confused, "Frey… Isn't that Norse god like Demeter?"

"God of Summer, Harvest, and Fertility? Yep, and I'm pretty sure Athena is Greek," I replied, and Annabeth nodded. Her eyes seemed to be looking in every direction but mine.

"So if the Norse gods are real, that makes 4," she said, she seemed to be in her own world. "Come here," she said, gesturing to a giant couch-like thing. "So you're sure your dad is a Norse god? Not some lunatic, er have you seen any other things from Norse Mythology?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive, delayed Raganrok and everything. Odin has given me a free pass" I said, proud of myself for all I have done.

Annabeth took a deep breath, "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought, you see I thought you were Greek, or Roman, I could even handle Egyptian, but I don't know anything about Norse mythology."

"Roman?" I asked. "I thought it was the same as Greek? And Egyptian, you've got to be kidding me."

"Jupiter's worse," she said. I don't know how she could just casually insult a god like that. "and I wish I was kidding." She glanced at a clock. "We don't have much time,"

"Then you start." I said, I had so many questions that needed to be answered, my story could wait.

She nodded and started, "Well, when I was seven, remember how I told you I was going to run away?" I nodded. I don't know how I remembered something like that when I couldn't remember any formulas for my algebra class. "Well I did, and I was rescued by two other demigods, Greek, like me. A satyr, um goat man, named Grover rescued us and took us to Camp Half-Blood, which is basically where Greek demigods go to be safe, and train. I stayed there for about five years, and then I went on my first quest."

"Five years?" I asked. That seemed like a bit much "Didn't your parents miss you? Did you see them?" I couldn't imagine running away from my mother for that long, especially when I was that young.

"A few times," she responded, "but my stepmom hated me, and it was safer for me at camp." I remembered Annabeth's stepmom, Helen, and I saw why she ran away. "And my friends there were basically family. Anyways, that quest was to get Zeus' master bolt-"

"Like Thor's hammer," I said, then felt bad for interrupting. "Sorry,"

She didn't seem to care, "Yes, exactly, well then I met a guy called Percy Jackson, who ended up saving Olympus four years later. Between then I went on a few quests, none as exciting though. When I was 16 I fought in a war against Kronos- er, a really bad Greek guy, like Loki, and his army of other really bad guys,"

I nodded, the way Annabeth said everything like it was nothing made her seem incredibly cocky and incredibly humble at the same time. "After that, I was asked to redesign Olympus," She said that with a smile. "Best job ever. Later that year, Percy, the guy who saved the world, went missing for a while, we tried everything to get him back, but in the end, we found him with the Romans, at another camp, Camp Jupiter,"

I nodded, "Are these Camps like Valhalla? Do you train a lot?"

Annabeth paused for a second, "That's pretty much all we do there, Anyways that summer, me Percy, and some other demigods, had to stop Gaia, another really bad guy- er woman- from destroying everything, and in the process, fell into Tartarus, which is basically fire and death."

I couldn't imagine going through that and coming out as sane as Annabeth. "You've done so much, how am I supposed to top that?" I complained.

"And that's not even it," Annabeth said, "After I helped fulfill the second prophecy, Zeus decided that Percy and I, having saved Olympus twice as mortals, once more than he did as a god, we were too valuable of an asset to him to lose to death. He made us immortal, some of our friends too," she smiled at the memory.

"Immortal?" I asked, though it did explain why she was 18, when she should be 20 something. "As in, you're never going to die? or even age?" I couldn't believe it. I leave her alone for 14 years and then the only decent family you have left still isn't normal.

"Yes as in I'll never die, and I can appear any way I want to. I chose my 18 year old self because it's when I was made immortal," She smiled, "but I can do this," all I did was blink and in her place was a 50 foot tall carbon copy of that guy from Twilight.

"Argghhh!" I shrieked, that movie had given me nightmares. Annabeth turned back to herself and laughed.

"Cool right?" she asked.

"Scary," I responded. "So what do you do as an immortal?" I think it was the most natural question I could ask (it was not).

"Well I mostly stay in New York. I'm attending Columbia University, and we go to Camp Half-Blood on the weekends. After school, I usually go to my "Internship" at the Empire State Building, which just so happens to be the Mortals entrance to Olympus,"

"Seriously? And the mortals don't even know?" I asked.

"You'd be surprised," she said, "and I help design stuff like this." she said, "After I graduate, I'll probably stay at camp full time with Percy. There isn't any real need for me to get any of the major life milestones done because I'll have eternity to do that, but I'd like to get them done while Dad and Sally, and you too I guess, are still alive"

Again, it was the way she said it, like it was no big deal, that scared me."Who's Sally?" I asked. It's weird. A month ago mythology being real seemed like a plot for a terrible Disney movie**, but now, I could accept that not two, but four had co-existed since the beginning of time. Weird, but what isn't these days,"

"Percy's mom," she said. I guess I should've realized from the way she talked about him that they were a couple, but Annabeth had always been better at reading people than me.

"So how long have you two been together?" I asked. I was getting better at this small talk thing.

"Nine years," She said. That seemed really long, but maybe it was arranged, like with Samirah and Amir. Annabeth was watching the look on my face and chuckled, "he tossed an apple at me in a truck on that quest, he didn't know what it meant in Greece, but I assume you meant officially?" She said.

"Yep," I responded, well more like mumbled. My cousin was topping my story in every way possible. She even used sarcasm, my main defence againt me.

"Well we've been dating for five years, but he proposed half a year ago," she showed me her ring; a silver band with a turquoise stone in the middle, then turned it back around, so it looked like something a normal teenage girl world wear.

"That's nice," I said, not really having much else to say.

"So what's been up with you, Magnus?" Annabeth asked.

I said, "Oh, nothing much just delaying the apocalypse, y'know, the usual,"

"I'm serious, it's been 14 years, not to mention the whole demigod thing," she said, urging me to tell her.

"Ok. Well I've been homeless for the past two years," I started.

"That's terrible," she said, "If I had known, I would've helped you, I'm so sorry-," To tell the truth, I was tired of people feeling sorry for me.

"Don't be," I cut her off, "It's not your fault. Anyways, I died about a week ago, you saw the whole old body thing." She nodded, "Yeah, well then there was an expandable rubber duck making contest, and Thor complained about the resolution on his substitute weapon, so we had to find his hammer,"

"Who do you mean by 'we'?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, Me, a dwarf, an elf, and a really scary girl with an axe," I said. She nodded. It was cool how Annabeth accepted this as normal, when pretty much anyone else would've freaked out. I wish I had spent more time with her.

She seemed intrigued "Continue,"

"And then we fought some giants," I said, not knowing just how much Norse mythology she knew.

"I hate those," she said, "They were working for Gaia,"

"Me too, and successfully delayed Raganrok for a while, then Odin rewarded us with stuff." I said, "It's nothing compared to your story."

"That's okay, I'm older anyways," she said, "So, um, whats your weapon?" she asked.

"A talking sword," I responded.

"Seriously?" she asked. "I thought Percy's pen sword was strange," Hey, I was just thinking about a pen sword-

"I can show you if you want," I said because, hey, impressing Annabeth was fun.

"Okay," she said. "Just, please control it, if theres too much violence the defense system kicks in."

It changed from a pendant to a sword. "Hey, boss," it said, "Who's the lady?"

"Shut up Jack, she's my cousin," I scolded him.

Annabeth found it hilarious, "You named your sword Jack? That's interesting,"

"Well, he named himself," I said, remembering how he tried to take my name, then Sam's before deciding. "He's a handful,"

"I can see," she said with a smile. "So, how's uncle Randolph?" she asked.

"As annoying and snobby as usual," I responded, "and a terrible driver,"

"As I can imagine," she said, then sighed, "I really missed you Magnus,"

"I missed you too, do you want to catch up a little more? With some falafel maybe?" I asked.

"Sure" she said. "That'd be great,"

 **A/N: How was that for a plot twist :). I really enjoyed writing this one shot, if you've read my other stories it's no secret I love the Chase family, and Magnus's point of view is especially fun. I have a lot of (read: Four) theories like this on my Tumblr page rhymes-with-swagness that may become one shots like this so you should check that out (I also run another Tumblr page called incorrectgravityfallsquotes which is worth checking out).**

 ***I was joking. The Yankees are the best (and the only sports team I support and that's only because I live in New York) and they have a cooler logo than the Mets**

 **** Get it? Cause the Percy Jackson movies were made by Disney? And they were terrible**

 **I hope you enjoyed that? I'll tell you what, 10 reviews ( ) or 5 votes and 5 Comments (Wattpad) and I'll continue.**

 **Valete, My Queens!**

 **-Zelda**


	2. YOUR REVIEWS

**You all left such nice reviews, I thought I'd respond to some here, as well as ask you this, which Immortal!One shot would you like to see?**

 **-Wedding**

 **-Kids**

 **-Reunion**

 **Let me know and maybe I'll write it!**

* * *

 **Sai Og Sus chapter 1 . Nov 5**

 **Not bad. Kinda caught me off guard when you mentioned them being immortal. Oh well!**

 **Continue x100**

 _Glad you liked it! I might make a few more oneshots in this AU, and I love a good plot twist!_

* * *

 **Girl Poseidon chapter 1 . Nov 3**

 **It was great!**

 _You're great :)_

* * *

 **AlexMorgan101 chapter 1 . Nov 2**

 **Yeah, I Know Places and Blank Space are from the 1989 album. I'm a big Swiftie, so I know these things. I Know Places is actually one of my favorite Taylor Swift songs...Anyway, before I bore you with my Taylor Swift talk, this is pretty good! Continue!**

 _You weren't boring me, I do the same to my friend with Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco…_

* * *

 **X-rayLady chapter 1 . Oct 26**

 **Hm, interesting theory with the aging thing, didn't even notice there was a timing issue in the books, but I kinda figured it would be after BoO…**

 _Yep! A lot of people glossed over that, but watching endless Game Theory videos and being in the Gravity Falls fandom makes you very observant._

* * *

 **Thalia White 14 chapter 1 . Oct 25**

 **Would love to read more... please?**

 _I might do some oneshots that take place later in this timeline…and thanks for being so polite!_

* * *

 **chapter 1 . Oct 25**

 **A really nice fic. Nice ideas. Hope u soo continue this**

 _Thanks! I have a ton of random ideas like these in my head, and I might add a few more parts._

* * *

 **QuenaSparquea chapter 1 . Oct 25**

 **I like the immortality idea. I've never seen it before, but it makes sense. Are all the seven immortal**

 _I don't see why not, but I doubt Leo and Calypso have returned 5 years later, I always put it as like 20~25 years after._

* * *

 **SeanHicks4 chapter 1 . Oct 25**

 **Interesting but a bit jumbled. I'm sure it's just a continuity error that the song name was put in, seems to have happened before, since the Air and Space museum had moved from DC to a field near Dulles airport in Fairfax county by the time Titan's Curse was published.**

 _Glad to know I'm not the only one who notices these things! I wrote this over the course of a week, and I'm no editor, so it's bound to be a bit off._

* * *

 **SomeoneKnew chapter 1 . Oct 24**

 **I love these types of fics! And I love that book! Do you have a spare Tardis or time-turner? I need to go forward twelve months so I can get that new book.**

 _Where's 10thy when you need him?_

* * *

 **Florence23 chapter 1 . Oct 24**

 **That was super fun to read. Also i want to add something to your theory. When percy declined being a god he looked at the fates and they showed him growing old and Dieing. So im not sure if that means that percy is fated to die or not, but yeah**

 _Glad you liked it, but as Zeus claimed he could avoid all that, that kind of refutes your point._


End file.
